R
by La Demencia
Summary: Kemenangan mutlak Jimin hari itu tidak menjadikan tropi di tangannya terasa ringan, tidak menjadikan alkohol yang menembus tenggorokannya terasa manis, tidak menjadikan podium yang dinaikinya terasa tinggi, tidak menjadikan Taehyung berdiri di podium kedua di sampingnya. Mata sembabnya menatap kosong langit. A BTS Fanfiction. VMIN!RiderAU. Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin.


Kemenangan mutlak Jimin hari itu tidak menjadikan tropi di tangannya terasa ringan, tidak menjadikan alkohol yang menembus tenggorokannya terasa manis, tidak menjadikan podium yang dinaikinya terasa tinggi, tidak menjadikan Taehyung berdiri di podium kedua di sampingnya. Mata sembabnya menatap kosong langit. A BTS Fanfiction. VMIN. Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin.

 **R**

 _ **(It was my last backstraight but the sky looks so ominous)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS belong to BIGHITEnt**

 **PAIR**

Kim Taehyung x Park Jimin

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **September 2015**

Jemarinya lincah memainkan spidol merah, bergumam beberapa kali sambil menandai dengan silang-silang kecil pada beberapa titik dari gambaran sirkuit balapan. Secangkir _americano_ terabaikan hingga dingin dan aromanya menipis sebelum kemudian hilang tak tercium sama sekali. Park Jimin masih sibuk dengan sketsa lintasan dan berkali-kali menghubungi mekanik untuk melakukan _set-up_ pada motornya sebelum digunakan balapan.

Sekalipun nampak sedang fokus seratus per seratus, Jimin sesekali menundukkan kepalanya dan menegur Taehyung yang masih merokok dan beberapa kali asapnya terasa terlampau mengganggu. "Mau menggunakan ban besar, ya? Ei, kau sekali," cibir Taehyung sambil menyamankan posisi berbaring kepalanya di atas paha Jimin—yang terlalu berotot, tidak empuk sama sekali tapi entah kenapa terasa amat nyaman.

"Ada baiknya jika rivalku yang akan diam di podium nomor dua duduk di luar dan tidak menguping soal rencanaku di _race_ berikutnya," Jimin mendengus, tapi tidak sama sekali mengubah posisinya, "karena aku tidak mau kalah, apalagi dari pembalap yang cuma mengandalkan tikungan untuk menyusul."

Tawa Taehyung pecah. "Kalau rival tidak boleh menguping, kalau pacar boleh menguping tidak? Iya, sekaliber kau tidak akan dikalahkan apalagi hanya oleh pembalap yang cuma mengandalkan tikungan untuk menyusul, sepertiku." Kemudian pemuda itu bangkit, mengamati coretan spidol merah di atas skesta sirkuit kemudian menunjuknya penasaran. "Ada apa dengan radius-radius yang kau bulati sangat merah dan tebal ini? Seram jika kau berniat gantung gas di tikungan begini," komentarnya.

"Bukan aku yang akan gantung gas, tapi kau—" Jimin meraba rahang Taehyung, memaksanya menatap Jimin yang tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan di sana untuk menghalangimu melakukan kecepatan penuh yang berbahaya di tikungan, warasmu selalu habis jika sudah bertemu tikungan."

"Sebab kau sinting ketika lintasannya lurus, aku hanya bisa menyusulmu di tikungan."

Gerakannya membatu, Taehyung tak dapat bergerak ketika Jimin mencium bibirnya berkali-kali. Menyenangkan—terlalu menyenangkan hingga tanpa sadar keduanya telah berbaring di atas sofa, tidak lagi peduli soal balapan beberapa hari ke depan. Hanya tertatih menuju nyata ketika semuanya menjadi buram, tidak berniat membenarkan yang telah salah.

Kaus Taehyung terangkat bersamaan dengan seluruh pakaian Jimin yang berceceran di atas lantai. Bersatu dengan celana Taehyung yang sudah tanggal sedari tadi.

"Kau terlalu cepat, Jim—"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juli 2017**

Panas terik tidak membuat Jimin menurut pada Namjoon—instrukturnya sejak pertama kali Jimin menarik gasnya di lintasan balap—untuk tetap diam di rumah dengan obat anti-depresan dan pikiran dingin. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi terus menarik gas pada motor balapnya yang telah rusak berkali-kali kemudian diperbaiki sekenanya berkali-kali pula. _Gantung gas_ , di mana Jimin akan memutar habis gas motor untuk mendapatkan kecepatan maksimalnya.

Membelah angin, menantang matahari—di bawah langit biru Jimin menangis, air matanya terhapus angin yang menerpa wajahnya yang tidak ditutupi helm, sama layaknya tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan kaus oblong kedodoran dan celana pendek di atas lutut.

Jimin kehilangan kendali ketika ban besar motor balapnya berputar di atas pinggiran sirkuit beraspal, berputar oleng di atas pasir sebelum jatuh. Motornya meluncur bebas beriringan dengan tenaga dari gantung gas Jimin, sedangkan pemuda itu terkekeh menyedihkan dengan tubuh berdarah penuh luka baru. Tergeletak berantakan di atas pasir yang panas, menyerap air matanya yang tumpah tanpa jejak.

"Aku tidak pandai gantung gas di tikungan, aku terjatuh di setiap tikungan di sirkuit kesukaanmu, Tae," kepala Jimin pusing, pandangan mulai berkunang-kunang, "aku jatuh paling banyak di R1 dan R4 dan R6 dan R10, sisanya aku keluar lintasan tapi tidak sampai jatuh. Aku kacau."

Luka berdarahnya tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang menyiksanya dari memori indah bersama Kim Taehyung, rivalnya yang paling bangsat.

Jimin tidak bisa melupakan ketika bendera kuning diangkat dari pinggir sirkuit, ketika aturan berbicara jikalau tidak ada satu pun pembalap yang boleh saling menyusul sebelum keluar dari zona bendera kuning.

Dirinya percaya Taehyung tertinggal jauh di belakang, artinya kemenangan mutlak untuk Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Januari 2015**

"Ingin tahu kenapa tiap tikungan ditandai dengan huruf R? Dari R1 sampai R-sekian tergantung jumlah tikungan?" Taehyung berujar main-main, tangannya tidak sopan merebut _chaser_ berisi vodka milik Jimin kemudian meneguknya dan bersendawa. "Baca pikiranku, kemudian jawab. Jika benar, aku akan mengalah di R1 dan R4 dan R6 dan R10 di sesi latihan akhir pekan nanti. Tapi jika salah, beri aku jalan untuk dua puluh lima dari dua puluh delapan _backstraight_."

Tidak benar-benar marah soal kelakuan Taehyung yang seenaknya, Jimin memilih untuk meminum langsung vodka miliknya dari botol sambil memikirkan isi kepala Taehyung yang tidak bisa ditebak. "R adalah singkatan untuk Radius, penyebutan untuk setiap tikungan, kau harusnya tahu."

"R di pikiranku adalah _Rolling speed_ ," tukas Taehyung, bermain-main dengan bibir Jimin yang aroma alkoholnya sama kuat dengan dirinya sendiri. Tidak bisa menahan diri untuk maju dan mencium bibir Jimin dengan tangan yang menahan belakang kepalanya agar tidak menjauh. "Gantung gas dalam kecepatan tinggi ketika tikungan, itu aku, Bung."

Kemudian Jimin tertawa sengau. "Itu kau, Sayang," membiarkan Taehyung menelisipkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya, "sangat kau sekali." Jimin hanya menutup matanya tanpa memikirkan soal sesi balapan dan lain hal seperti Kim Namjoon yang akan mengamuk dan Min Yoongi yang akan menjagal kepalanya, serius, instruktur Taehyung yang namanya Min Yoongi itu galaknya tiada dua.

Pernah sekali Jimin ditonjok oleh Min Yoongi hingga tulang hidungnya retak hanya karena ketahuan taruhan dengan Taehyung—kemudian Taehyung kalah dan harus memberi jalan untuk Jimin di setiap tikungan sekaligus menghalangi pembalap lain untuk menyusul Jimin, begitu hasil taruhannya. Otomatis Taehyung kalah dan Jimin mutlak menang, caranya kotor tapi tetap saja menyenangkan ketika akhir dari hari keduanya hanyalah kekehan jenaka disertai ciuman yang teduh.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, kalaupun Taehyung menang taruhan dan Jimin yang mengatur soal kemenangan Taehyung, mana ada Min Yoongi menonjoknya. Yang ada mungkin justru Taehyung yang mampus dijotos Kim Namjoon.

Jimin terkekeh pelan, Taehyung _hangover_ setelah terus minum selama enam jam. Pemuda itu berakhir terlelap di bahu Jimin yang membopohnya pulang. Taehyung bau alkohol tapi Jimin nyaman dengan suara dengkuran pelan pemuda itu di tengkuknya.

"Aku turun ke lintasan balap hanya untuk memastikan kau selamat setiap gantung gas, Keparat tolol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **November 2014**

Jimin tengah mengotak-atik mesin motor di rumahnya ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam bagasi, berkata bahwa tidak ada siapa pun yang menyahut panggilannya di depan rumah jadi Taehyung langsung masuk saja. Penjelasan tidak penting Taehyung hanya dijawab dengan anggukan singkat Jimin yang kembali menyibukkan diri dengan mesin motornya.

Jimin adalah bodoh jika percaya pada penuturan Taehyung, paling-paling pemuda itu hanya suntuk di rumah dan _ngebut_ untuk sampai ke tempat Jimin. Kerjaan Taehyung tidak jauh dari gantung gas, tidak di lintasan balap, tidak di jalan raya, tidak kenal tempat.

"Instruktur Min Yoongi bilang aku harus ganti ban jika cuaca nanti tiba-tiba berubah, katanya memang, _sih_ , cuaca di sirkuitnya tidak jelas—seperti _paceklik_ saja." Taehyung menghisap lolipop di mulutnya, berjongkok di samping Jimin sambil mengamati apa saja yang diotak-atik, barangkali bisa dicobanya di rumah nanti. "Tapi kalau masuk pit dan ganti ban, _ah_ , rugi tiga sampai lima detik nanti, nanti tidak bisa naik podium, payah," keluh Taehyung pada Jimin.

Sebetulnya Jimin tahu betul, Taehyung menghampirinya hanya untuk mengeluh soal tidak suka diatur dan ingin balapan semaunya (kecuali jika habis kalah taruhan dengan Jimin, Taehyung biasanya akan menurut dan membiarkan Jimin menang dengan sangaja). "Memang kenapa kalau rugi tiga sampai lima detik?" Jimin bertanya tanpa menatap Taehyung, terlalu sibuk dengan motornya.

"Tidak bisa naik podium kedua, masih untung jika ketiga—tapi jika tidak naik podium sama sekali?!" Taehyung meringis histeris, lolipopnya digunakan untuk menunjuk-nunjuk Jimin sebal. "Tidak bisa memeluk _cewek_ seksi gratisan, tidak dapat minum gratisan, tidak dapat kecup-kecup manis dari _cewek_ seksi gratisan, tidak bisa memeluk _cewek_ seksi gratisan, tidak bisa _one night stand_ dengan _cewek_ seksi— _AW!_ " Mata Taehyung membola kaget, mencebik sebal pada Jimin yang memukul pelan kepalanya dengan salah satu perkakas.

Senyum simpul terukir di wajah Jimin, sehingga matanya melengkung indah hingga nyaris tertutup sepenuhnya. "Jika tubuh dan wajahku sedang tidak dalam mode _belepotan_ oli, aku akan memelukmu, akan memberimu minum gratisan, akan mengecupmu, akau menciummu, akan menidurimu—sekarang juga."

"Biasanya juga kau yang ditiduri," elak Taehyung, tetapi mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah sebelum Jimin melepas knalpot motornya untuk memukul kepala Taehyung hingga amnesia. "Kujawab pertanyaanmu tadi, aku tidak mau rugi tiga sampai lima detik karena aku harus tetap _finish_ di urutan kedua setelah kau yang biasanya _finish_ lima sampai delapan detik lebih cepat, karena rasanya begitu dekat dan mendebarkan ketika aku menanggahkan kepala dan melihatmu berteriak senang di podium pertama— _that's it!_ "

Jimin terenyuh, kemudian mencium Taehyung sekilas.

"WAJAHMU BELEPOTAN OLI, SIALAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Agustus 2017**

"Kau hanya bilang semuanya oke di detik ketika aku bertanya ada apa soal bendera kuning saat balapan di Oktober dua tahun lalu, _Hyung_ ," Jimin tidak menolak pun menerima tawaran Namjoon untuk datang dan membenahi Jimin mulai dari membersihkan luka di tubuhnya hingga membawakan Jimin banyak film dokumentasi soal balapan walau akhirnya tak ada satu pun yang berhasil membuat Jimin tersenyum lebar, "andai kau jujur, aku bisa masuk pit kemudian kabur untuk melihatnya—untuk mengurangi penyesalanku."

Kepala Namjoon terasa pening, sejak hari di bulan Oktober itu Jimin tidak mengikuti kejuaraan apa pun, hanya saja tetap memacu motornya di lintasan sirkuit yang sepi untuk pulang babak belur. Alasannya sama, jatuh di tikungan yang tak bisa diatasinya.

"Aku memikirkan soal kemenanganmu hingga akhir musim!"

Jimin terkekeh sarakstik, menatap Namjoon tidak percaya kemudian terbahak keras sekali hingga tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuknya. "Podium nomor satu tidak menyenangkan jika bukan Taehyung yang berdiri di podium nomor duanya."

Namjoon seakan membatu, tidak bisa bergerak tatkala Jimin menarik kasar lengannya dari perawatan seadanya Namjoon, secara langsung menolak kebaikan Namjoon yang selama ini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri menyaksikan Jimin semakin hancur menyerpih dari hari ke hari yang dilewatinya dengan sisa-sisa kewarasan yang semakin mengabu kemudian hilang.

"Bunuh aku, _Hyung_ , asalkan Taehyung selamat, _**gunakan nyawaku**_. Itu satu-satunya tujuanku ketika turun ke lintasan sirkuit."

Namjoon mendesis, "Tapi kau juga menikmatinya ketika kau menang, kan? Rasanya memuaskanmu ketika kau mengalahkan Taehyung, kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Agustus 2015**

Kepalanya mencari posisi nyaman di bahu Taehyung. Sejurus kemudian mencoba terlelap setelah sesi panas mereka andai saja Taehyung tidak mendadak bertanya, "Ketika memenangkan balapan, apa yang ada di kepalamu?"

"Kau," jawab Jimin setengah menggumam, terlalu mengantuk tetapi tidak ingin membuang waktunya bersama Taehyung. "Jika aku menang, kau pasti ada di podium nomor dua. Kalaupun aku kalah, pasti aku di podium nomor dua dan kau pemenangnya—walau kemenanganmu itu hanya terjadi di sirkuit yang tikungannya sinting-sinting."

" _Ei_ , perfeksionis—kau akan kaget jika nanti bukan aku yang ada di podium di sampingmu." Taehyung berujar main-main, mengecupi puncak kepala Jimin yang basah berkeringat tetapi tetap wangi—kekanakan dan menggemaskan untuk ukuran pemuda sangar yang menyemprotkan minuman beralkohol dari podium teratas sambil sesekali mencuri kesempatan untuk _flirting_ dengan _cewek_ seksi di sana. "Bersiaplah untuk kaget agar kau tidak depresi," ujar Taehyung, diakhiri tawanya yang pecah.

"Akan kusenggol motor siapa saja yang menghalangi jalan kita, jika perlu."

Taehyung masih tertawa. "Kalau begitu, kau akan dimutilasi Namjoon ketika surat penalti dari penyelenggara sampai ke tangannya."

"Jangan bahas tukang jagal itu, _ah_ , kau merusak suasana," dengus Jimin.

Akan tetapi, keduanya berakhir tertidur pulas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Januari 2017**

Setahun lebih Jimin habiskan di Busan untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang semrawut. Kembali menggunakan motor antik untuk berkeliling daerah perumahan dan sejenak melupakan sensasi ketika tangannya menarik gas hingga habis dan kecepatan motor melonjak hingga maksimal.

Setiap hari yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menangis, tidak benar-benar paham pada apa yang didapatinya pada realita yang menamparnya bukan main. Jimin hanya tidak mau menerima kenyataannya, hanya saja semua orang terasa seperti memaksa Jimin untuk percaya.

Jimin tidak mau menginjakkan kakinya di podium, jika bukan Taehyung yang berdiri di samping podiumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desember 2015**

Payung di genggamannya terbuka, mata sembabnya menatap ke atas langit yang mengguyurkan hujan. Jimin pikir langit telah membawa Taehyung, membiarkan satu-satunya sosok yang dicintainya itu melihat kemenangannya dari atas langit lalu tersenyum lebar dengan bentuknya yang kotak.

Tawanya terdengar bising dan Jimin hanya ingin mendengarnya lagi.

Asap rokoknya bau dan Jimin hanya ingin menciumnya lagi.

Kebiasaan minumnya merepotkan dan Jimin hanya ingin mengurusnya dengan benar lagi.

Tidak suka dengan wajah belepotan penuh oli dan Jimin hanya ingin menciumnya dengan wajah belepotan oli lagi.

Bicaranya tidak terarah juga acak dan Jimin hanya ingin menyimaknya sungguh-sungguh lagi.

Pekerjaannya hanya gantung gas _tidak kenal tempat_ dan Jimin hanya ingin memastikannya berhasil melakukannya dengan benar lagi.

Tidak ada hal yang menyenangkannya kecuali merecoki Jimin serta susunannya dengan rencana balapan dan Jimin hanya ingin membiarkannya menidurkan kepala di pahanya dan tertidur dengan rokok yang luput dimatikan lagi.

Dirinya lebih sering kalah taruhan walau Jimin tahu dirinya hanya sengaja kalah dan Jimin hanya ingin memenangkan taruhan konyol mereka lagi.

Podiumnya nyaris selalu berada di urutan kedua dan Jimin hanya ingin mengangkatnya ke podium pertama kemudian berkata, "Kim Taehyung, aku mencintaimu." Sambil menciumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **September 2015**

"Kenapa motor balap tidak punya kaca spion?"

Jimin menggumam masa bodoh, tidak peduli pada kalimat Taehyung yang melantur. "Memangnya kenapa, Taehyung _ie_ -ku tersayang _booing booing poppo muahh_." Jimin balik bertanya dengan nada menjijikkan sehingga Taehyung nyaris menyiram Jimin dengan pelumas mesin motornya.

"Karena pembalap tidak pelu melihat ke belakang, apalagi ketika tahu kawannya mengalami sesuatu, mental pembalap juga akan terpengaruh." Taehyung menjelaskan, "Mending jika hanya mental, jika sampai hilang fokus dan akhirnya ikut mengalami sesuatu di lintasan, _duh_ , dalam masalah besar."

"Inti pembicaraanmu?"

Kemudian Taehyung tersenyum, membuat Jimin jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kalau kau sampai di garis _finish_ dengan selamat, maka aku tidak akan memiliki penyesalan—jangan berlagak ingin melindungiku, Jimin, aku tahu kau senang sekali bisa berdiri di podium tertinggi."

"Langit lebih tinggi dari podium pertama," sanggah Jimin, ingin mencoba sejauh mana Taehyung bisa beralasan dan memikirkan jawaban lain. "Mau jawab apa kau?"

Taehyung menyipitkan matanya, terlihat jenaka andai saja Jimin tidak menangkap butir kecil air mata yang menetes dari sana. "Makanya aku akan melihatmu di podium pertama dari langit."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oktober 2015**

Jimin menurunkan kecepatannya ketika bendera kuning diangkat di samping sirkuit lintasan balap, tidak diperkenankan untuk saling menyusul sampai zona dari bendera kuning telah dilewati. Kening Jimin mengerut, bertanya pada Namjoon selaku instrukturnya dari sambungan nirkabel yang terpasang pada helm di kepalanya. "Ada apa?"

" _Fokus saja, tidak ada apa-apa, ambil_ backstraight _terakhirmu dan kau menang mutlak!_ "

Di _lap_ terakhirnya tepat sebelum _backlight_ , papan pengumuman menunjukkan nomor motor Taehyung, dan Jimin tahu betul motor Taehyung pasti tidak ada di belakangnya.

Jimin sampai pada _backstraight_ terakhirnya, memutuskan untuk gantung gas untuk sampai dan menjadi yang menyelesaikan balapan tercepat. Alih-alih melakukan selebrasi dari kemenangannya, Jimin tergesa menghentikan motornya, berlari tergopoh menuju _crew_ dari timnya, terus berteriak sinting, "Di mana motor Taehyung?!"

Tidak ada satu pun jawaban yang Jimin dapatkan, maka pemuda itu berlari kencang setelah mengatai semua _team crew_ yang mendukungnya adalah bangsat—meludahi Kim Namjoon dengan cara paling tidak sopan sambil menangis.

Warasnya habis, mendapati ruang _crew team_ Jimin yang kosong berantakan. Sisa kepanikan beberapa saat lalu. Kemudian matanya menangkap Min Yoongi dan mengejarnya hingga kehabisan napas.

"Katakan—BERENGSEK!—di mana motor Taehyung _ie_ -ku?!" Penuh emosi, Jimin menarik kerah kemeja Yoongi dari luar jasnya. "JANGAN HANYA DIAM SAJA BAJINGAN!"

Min Yoongi menangis, matanya mengatakan dengan _teramat sangat jelas_ apabila dirinya telah kehilangan pembalap kesayangannya—untuk selamanya.

Detik itu, Jimin merosot hingga nyaris pingsan.

Acara naik podium diundur hingga berjam-jam, menunggu Jimin stabil dari kondisi tertekannya. Hingga akhirnya dengan mata sembab, pemuda itu berdiri goyah penuh celah di atas podium pertama. Tubuhnya bergetar dan dirinya hanya berdiri—tidak kuat mengangkat tropinya, tidak _berani_ melihat ke samping untuk _tidak mendapati_ Taehyung berdiri di podium nomor dua.

Tropi ini seharusnya menjadi hadiah terbaik bagi Jimin di bulan kelahirannya; pun hadiah dari Taehyung ketika eksistensi pemuda itu di podium nomor dua seharusnya terasa nyata. Seharusnya Jimin tertawa bahagia seolah tidak ada hari esok— _seharusnya_ sepulang _race_ ini Jimin melingkarkan cincin di jari manis Taehyung lalu menjadikan keduanya bahagia.

Bukan begini akhir yang telah Jimin rencanakan sejak awal.

Maka Jimin menatap langit, mengeluh soal warna kelabunya yang membuat Taehyung mengabaikan instruksi untuk mengganti bannya untuk lintasan licin. Tetes air mata jatuh, menderas di detik ketika Jimin sadar, _bukan Taehyung yang berdiri di podium nomor dua_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **November 2015**

Wajah Jimin sepenuhnya ditutupi oleh masker dan kacamata—terlampau menyedihkan di depan media massa. Tidak ada alasan selain membiarkan Namjoon angkat bicara, sedangkan Jimin hanya duduk dengan pikiran kosong di sampingnya.

"Aku adalah paman Taehyung," Namjoon memulai, "aku tahu momen pertamanya dengan motor, aku melatihnya sejak kecil untuk mahir di tikungan apa pun. Kemudian aku bertemu dengan Jimin di usianya yang ke enam belas—ternyata keduanya seumuran dan aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari menemukan teman baru untuk Taehyung _ie_."

Telinga Jimin mengiang ngilu, menahan mati-matian agar air matanya tidak tumpah.

"Tapi ternyata keduanya bertolak belakang, astaga, Taehyung itu _ngebut_ di tikungan sedangkan Jimin ternyata hanya menggantung gas di _straight_. Taehyung melakukan _overtaking_ di tikungan sedangkan Jimin di _straight_." Namjoon berdeham, suaranya mulai bergetar dan tidak kuat melanjutkan wawancara. "Makanya ketika melatih mereka dulu, keduanya nyaris selalu imbang. Jimin sampai bilang padaku jika tujuannya adalah menghalangi Taehyung melakukan _rolling speed_ tidak masuk akal di tikungan tajam—aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat keduanya begitu dekat sebagai rival. Tapi aku mencintai keduanya seperti aku mencintai anakku sendiri."

Jimin nyaris ambruk, pandangannya memburam oleh air mata terbendung—ingin sekali menangisi Taehyung yang pergi ke langit seenaknya hanya karena ingin melihatnya di podium pertama.

Suara jepretan kamera dan pertanyaan selusin menguasai pendengaran. Akan tetapi Namjoon menjawabnya dengan tenang satu per satu. "Entah apa yang mengurangi fokus Taehyung, aku tidak tahu. Akan tetapi setelah jatuh dari motor dan tubuhnya mengalami hantaman kuat, sayangnya tergeletak di tengah lintasan—beberapa kali terlindas pembalap lain sebelum berhasil dievakuasi." Pertahanan Namjoon runtuh seketika mengingat ambulans yang membawa Taehyung ke rumah sakit, sirinenya berdenging ngilu dan Namjoon hanya tidak bisa melupakan kesedihannya. "Aku ingin berdamai dengan ketakutanku pada kematian Taehyung yang kini menjadi _nyata adanya_ —jadi hari itu aku berkata, _semuanya baik-baik saja_ , pada Jimin agar aku tidak perlu kehilangan dua anakku sekaligus dalam satu balapan yang sama."

Tangan Namjoon di bawah meja mencari tangan Jimin untuk digenggam, menguatkan pembalap kesayangannya dengan cara paling lembut. "Katakan, _Hyung_ —kumohon," cicitnya pelan dengan suara parau, habis dipakai menangis semalaman bersama alkohol dan rokok. Jimin kacau, tak ada seorang pun yang mampu menyelamatkannya.

"Berkenaan dengan masalah mentalnya, Jimin akan vakum hingga waktu yang tidak dapat kami pastikan." Namjoon membungkuk sopan di hadapan massa. "Kami turut berbela sungkawa atas kematian pembalap andal Kim Taehyung, lalu kami mohon dukungan untuk karir Jimin ke depannya—maaf untuk seluruh penggemar yang kecewa pada kami."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oktober 2017**

Jimin tidak menyangka akan merayakan bulan kelahirannya bersamaan dengan peringatan kematian Taehyung yang dikenang banyak humani lain.

Bibirnya menghisap rokok, mengira-ngira apakah ini adalah rasa yang sama dengan yang Taehyung rasakan ketika membiarkan asapnya masuk ke pernapasan. Sambil menangis di balkon lantai tiga rumahnya, Jimin melihat langit.

"Aku serius merindukanmu hingga sekarat, Tae," kepal tangan Jimin mengerat, mencengkeram pagar di balkonnya, "tempatmu bukan di langit, tapi di lintasan—turunlah sebelum aku yang naik menyusulmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oktober 2015**

Jimin sedang bersiap mengenakan segala atribut keamanan, hanya saja memang belum menggunakan helm untuk kepalanya. Pemuda itu menerima minum yang disodorkan Namjoon padanya, meminumnya hingga habis dari botol. Tertawa berkali-kali mendengar guyonan Namjoon soal membawa pulang tropi lain—yang akan membentu bisep Jimin lebih bagus lagi jika Jimin menggunakannya sebagai barbel.

Kemudian Taehyung datang, sama-sama sudah dalam persiapan penuh untuk balapan kecuali helm yang justru dibawanya dengan tangan kanan. "Ingin melihat pacarku bersiap-siap," ucapnya sambil duduk seenaknya di pangkuan Jimin. "Aku akan melakukan _stopie_ jika _finish_ di tempat kedua setelah kau—tikungan di sini bagus-bagus sekali, aku ingin mencoba _rolling speed_ di setiap kali aku melewati tikungan, tapi ketika _straight_ akan kuberi jalan untukmu, Jimin _ie_."

"Bersiap-siap sana, dengarkan instrukturmu dengan baik, bukannya minta dihajar begini, Tae," tawa Jimin pecah, "kau tahu aku akan berdiri di podium pertama, kau hanya punya satu tempat. Hanya di podium kedua. _Eh_ , tidak, kau punya dua tempat, di podium kedua dan di _bawah_ ku."

Taehyung ikut tertawa walau suaranya terdengar lemah. "Sekalipun cuacanya berubah, aku tidak akan masuk pit untuk ganti ban, buang waktu sekali." Kemudian perlahan menarik tengkuk Jimin untuk mengecup puncak kepalanya lama sekali dengan mata tertutup. "Toh aku tetap punya dua tempat. Di podium kedua, dan di langit—untuk memastikanmu berteriak antusias ketika berdiri di podium pertama. Karena hanyalah aku yang memikirkan tentangmu dan benar-benar sangat mencintaimu hingga kepayahan begini, Keparat."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **\- END -**_

 _Note:_

 _R_ : Istilah untuk menandai tikungan, misalnya R1 untuk tikungan pertama, R2 untuk tikungan kedua, dan seterusnya.

 _Set-up_ : Pengaturan motor yang akan digunakan sebelum balapan dimulai.

Gantung gas : Memutar gas motor hingga habis untuk mendapatkan kecepatan maksimal

Bendera kuning : Penanda telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan, sehingga pembalap harus menurunkan kecepatan dan tidak melakukan _overtaking_.

 _Overtaking_ : Menyusul pembalap di depannya.

 _Backstraight_ : Trek lurus sebelum garis _finish_ sirkuit.

 _Straight_ : Trek lurus.

 _Rolling speed_ : Teknik menggantung gas ketika menikung dalam kecepatan tinggi.

 _Stopie_ : Biasanya digunakan untuk selebrasi, mengerem ban depan hingga ban belakang terangkat

Halo!

First of all, Happy Taehyung's day! (It's too early, I know) cuma lagi kelepek-kelepek bayangin mereka naik motor dan—asdfghjkl _yeah well_ , begitulah. _And then_ , ikut berduka juga sama meninggalnya Jonghyun, stay strong Shawols!

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca sampai baris terakhir ehehehee spesial untuk yang sesama suka vmin dan hanya suka vmin dan suka vmin sekali

 _\- La Demencia -_


End file.
